


Sticky Sweet

by jbug630



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: Beel and Evie sneak away from a Halloween party to celebrate on their own.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist time writing my OC, Evie, into a piece that I wanted to post. It feels kind of awkward but I plan to start writing more with her so I decided on a one shot debut.

Beel had been at the venue, cruising the snack tables for a little while after he helped set up when his eyes were drawn to a petite figure walking through the doors. Evie had arrived at the Halloween party dressed in a flowing bubble gum pink gown, garnet hair carefully pinned up. The dress, cut short in the front, exposed white thigh high stockings that accentuated her legs topped with pink bows that matched the ones on her high heels. A necklace of pearls with tufts resembling colorful cotton candy accented her creamy skin. Beel could almost smell her just by looking at her. 

He saw her glancing around the room. He thought to wave, but a bright smile lit up her face as her eyes fell on him, her short strides carrying her quickly over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug with a smile of his own. Holding her tightly, he trailed his nose along her shoulder and up her exposed neck, picking up notes of vanilla and honey wafting up from her warm skin, a soft rumble in his chest as his hands ghosted down her sides to firmly grip her hips.

”And what might you be dressed as tonight?” He rasped, a fang catching gently on her ear, earning him a soft gasp.

“I just so happen to be cotton candy, officer.” She giggled, squirming in his arms as she took in his police uniform. She reached out to the table to snag a mini donut, offering it to him, only to pull it away from his waiting mouth at the last moment, popping it in her own mouth with a teasing smirk. A laugh shook his frame watching her carefully clean the powdered sugar from her fingertips with her tongue. He leaned over, lapping the bit of sugar that still clung to her lips. 

“Do I get a sweet treat now?” He murmured, nose barely touching hers.

“I suppose just a little one.” Closing the distance, her plump pout landed on his smug smile. His hands slid to the small of her back, holding her tighter as dainty fingers brushed down the buttons on the front of his policeman costume, drifting down to his waist to catch at his belt loops. 

“As much as I would love to spend the whole night right here,” she mused, her fingertips toying with his waistband from his hips inward until her hands met just above his belt buckle, “We need to mingle.” She pushed against his sculpted abs, spinning out of his grasp and laughing as she flounced away to join a small group of students. 

He chuckled in amusement, as he watched her leave, gaze dropping to follow the sway of her hips. A hungry growl reverberated in his chest when she tossed a cheeky grin and a wink his way through the growing sea of guests. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and it made the chase all the more satisfying. A full meal versus a snack. 

They whiled away the greater part of the night mingling separately, but their eyes seemed to constantly seek the other out. Flirtation in the form of quickly stolen glances and coy smiles speaking volumes as to what was on her mind tonight.

He slipped away from the group he had been chatting with, making his way over to the tables ladened with food, popping several more small sandwiches in his mouth, not even registering the flavors as they did nothing to quell the growing hunger gnawing at him. He snagged a flute of champagne from a tray as it passed, taking a sip. Eyes glowing faintly in the dim lights, his prey walked back within his sights. 

Champagne bubbles danced to the surface of his drink just like the infectious laughter bubbling from her, the happy melody floating to him from across the room. She lifted her glass drinking deeply, her tongue flicking out to capture the remnants of the alcohol on her plush lips. He looked down into his own flute, chuckling to himself before downing the glass, imagining the lingering taste of the sweet wine he was sure she was drinking on her lips, coating her tongue.

He handed the empty glass to one of the lil Ds as it scurried through the crowd, observing as she drained the last drops from her glass. He watched her throat as she swallowed, his lips tingling with the memory of that same motion against them. He groaned, tossing back a few more bites, waiting for an opportunity. At that moment he caught a knowing smirk flit across her sweet face as their eyes met again. She excused herself, bending over to hand her empty glass to the lil D at her feet with a kind smile, weaving her way through the party goers towards the opposite end of the catering display. 

A predatory grin tugged at his lips, casually making his way down the long tables. His large palm found the small of her back, hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her close.

“So, have you made your rounds?” He asked, leaning out in front of her to grab a small cake from a tray, knowing exactly the treat she had in mind as he held it out for her to sample. 

“I have.” She shifted closer, taking a small bite of the cake he offered with a hum of satisfaction. “Think we can fit in at least one dance?” Her eyes pleading with him to indulge her. He ate the rest of the cake with a chuckle, pulling her onto the dance floor and into his arms. Holding her close as they swayed to the music, he inhaled her intoxicating fragrance. “So sweet,” he thought to himself wondering how close she would taste to the candy she was dressed as. He bent down, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

“You look good enough to eat, Babydoll.” He whispered. She visibly shivered as goosebumps freckled her arms. She tucked her face into his chest, but not before he caught the flush that dusted her cheeks as she went silent. Perfect. 

As the song came to an end he took her hand, leading her away from the party that no longer held his interest. He walked her down a deserted hallway, the swift click of her heels right behind him. Pulling her into an empty room, he claimed her lips as soon as he heard the latch on the door click. Hands falling to her waist, he walked her backwards, pressing her up against the wall while their tongues tangled, her fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt. He pulled back with a soft trill, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb further smudging her pretty pink lipstick. 

“Now why would you come dressed and smelling like such a sweet treat? Were you hoping someone would want a taste?” The rose of her cheeks darkened as she tucked her chin, avoiding his playful, hungry gaze.

“It wasn’t on purpose. I just really liked the dress so I made it work,” she faltered, voice dropping to just above a whisper, “But I really can’t say that I’d mind.” He kissed her again. Gently this time. His hands trailed down her sides and hips, dropping to kneel at her feet. Rough hands slipped around the back of her thighs, his fingertips feather light against the silky stockings, exploring further up to palm the bare skin of her ass. His eyebrow quirked as he squeezed the supple flesh.

“Seems you were hoping for something,” he teased, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slipped them over her hips and down her legs to her feet, where she obediently stepped out of the sheer pink thong she had been wearing, her blush darkening. He tucked the scrap of lace in his back pocket before returning his hands to her thighs, running them up the luxurious fabric wrapped around them before prising them apart, urging her into a wide legged stance. Golden, half lidded eyes gazed down at him as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding her head at the brush of a large palm on her inner thigh. Violet eyes flickered hearing someone walk by the room as he slid thick fingers into her heat, pumping and curling the long digits into the sensitive spots within her walls.

A breathy moan fell from her lips, her hands clenching in the ruffled skirt below her waist, her hips rocking gently into his thrusts. She gathered the gauzy material to pull it up and out of the way, exposing herself to him, her head resting against the wall behind her as she continued to fuck herself on his fingers.

A low growl rumbled in his chest at the sight of her using him for her pleasure, her arousal coating his fingers. His grip on her thigh tightened as he leaned in, lapping at the juices dripping down her leg, following the glistening path they left to her swollen sex. A throbbing ache was building in his groin. The heady, decadent scent of her driving his need to devour her to dizzying heights. His long tongue slipped between her folds, teasing at the swollen bud, the movement of his hand becoming rougher hearing her mewl his name until he couldn’t stand the wait anymore. 

She whined as he withdrew his fingers, aching from the sudden emptiness. Quickly sucking them clean he draped first one of her legs over his shoulder, then the other, supporting her against the wall as his tongue entered her. Tasting her fully drew a trill from the core of his being, the vibration traveling through her sensitive flesh as the thick muscle filled her, dainty fingers tugging at his orange locks, her soft moans gaining volume the deeper he pressed. 

The tip of his nose circled her clit, his tongue mercilessly plunging into her, walls clenching around him with impending release, but not yet. Again he withdrew as she whimpered, tip of his tongue ficking her tender pearl, each stroke making her thighs quiver around his head. His amethyst eyes cast a pink haze, glowing as black horns encircled his head holding her spread. He dove back into her core, curving his elongated tongue to massage her front wall. One of her small hands clutched at a horn, the other covered her mouth, a strangled scream of bliss spilling from her as she came undone around him. He suckled gently on her sensitive nub, her body relaxing as she fell from her high. 

Looking up at her flushed skin and lust filled eyes made him throb uncomfortably in the tight confines of his dress slacks. He knew she needed more before she even said a word. 

“Beel, please,” her voice raspy, begging for all of him. Carefully he let her down, steadying her on her shaky legs. He took her hand, pulling her along as he backed himself up to the plush couch in the room. Her hands fell to the bulge at the front of his pants, stroking him through the material, his hips bucking into her touch. Nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and fastenings, their hands meeting to drop his pants to the floor, dark plum boxers following immediately after. He leaned forward, hands at her waist pulling her closer, lips claiming hers, groaning as her delicate hand pumped his now freed erection. 

Palm on his chest, she pushed him back onto the soft cushions, easing his knees apart to kneel between them. Her hot, wet tongue traced the length of his cock from base to tip several times, pausing for tiny nips, teeth grazing his most sensitive spots. Flicking his swollen head with the tip of her tongue, she sucked it softly between her lips, a hum of satisfaction making him twitch. 

His claws bit into the sofa, fighting the urge to thrust up into her eager mouth since he didn't know how much of him she could take. He let her continue, head dropping back with a groan as she dipped further, her hands braced on his thighs, taking more of his massive girth with each bob of her head.

He slid fingers through the hair at the back of her head, twisting and tangling as she worked his length deeper to the back of her throat. He hissed as her throat constricted, gagging in her efforts, tears leaking from the corners of the glossy pools of gold that peered up at him. He gently pulled her back before he lost his control, saliva strung from his cock to her panting mouth. He was not ready to be done with her.

“Come here, babydoll. It’s Halloween, and I want candy.” He teased, eyes flashing a vivid violet as he motioned for her to join him where he sat, gleaming cock twitching in anticipation of the treat he knew she would gladly indulge him in despite her teasing. A deep trill reverberated in his chest as her knees settled on either side of his hips, straddling him after gathering her fluffy skirt in one hand and bracing the other against his chest. His hands wrapped behind her under the layers of her skirt to help hold her steady, dragging his claws along the milky skin of her rear when she lowered her hips, taking his entire throbbing length with a contented moan. 

She started to bounce on his lap. Slowly at first. The speed and soft, slick smacks a tease as he guided her hips to roll in waves against his own. Dropping her skirt, she wrapped her arms around his neck to lightly nibble at the skin peeking from under his collar. Hissing through his teeth, his grip shifted to her waist urging her motions quicker, drawing her down hard to meet a sudden upward thrust, her cry of pleasure echoing through the room.

"Were you hoping someone would hear?" He growled low in her ear, continuing his motions. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, furiously shaking her head, whimpering into the navy fabric covering his broad shoulder. 

"Then let's see how quiet you can be." He grunted, pulling her down sharply, the snap of his hips coming at a brutal pace. The moans and whines he forced from her gained volume with each movement making, pitching higher as his tongue traced across the racing pulse on her velvety throat.

"Did you need help keeping it down?" He rasped, stilling for a moment to suck an earlobe between his lips, gently rolling it with his teeth. A fervent nod answered him with a soft, breathy moan.

“Yes...please.”

"Then hold on."

Hooking hands under her thighs, he hoisted them both up, pivoting to lay her on the couch. She whined at the emptiness when he withdrew, kicking off his shoes to free himself of his pants completely. The couch groaned with his weight as he flipped her skirt up and out of the way to hover over her. She reached above her head, grabbing hold of the arm of the couch worrying her lower lip with her teeth. Rocking his hips, he teased her clit with his cock making her body writhe beneath him before burying himself deep into her heat, his name spilling from her lips a wanton purr. 

"Shhhhh," he reminded her. Placing a large palm over her mouth, careful to keep her nose unobstructed. He resumed his prior punishing pace taking her back to the brink of ecstasy, her muffled sounds safely hidden from any passing party goers. She grabbed the forearm keeping her silent, nails leaving red crescents in his skin. 

The quiver of her walls had him pounding harder into the cushions with increased urgency, knowing she was moments away from shattering beneath him. The thought alone had heat pooling at the base of his spine, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he fought for control. Heavy pants and sharp, wet smacks of skin hitting skin a chorus in the empty room. Her hazy lustful gaze locked with his as his face approached hers, a thin sheen of sweat glistening across his brow in the light.

"Cum for me, baby. Be my good girl." He coaxed, the hastily spoken words sending her over the edge, his lips replacing the hand on her mouth as her scream went silent. The rhythmic fluttering around his aching cock brought his own end. Drawing blood as he bit his lip, he spilled hot ropes deep within her, languid thrusts milking every drop of anticipation, thrill of the chase, and conquest from his body.

His fingers threaded through her now thoroughly mussed hair to press a soft kiss to her sweat dampened brow as she clung to him, her arms wrapping around him to hold him tightly as they caught their breath. He captured her lips for a few sweet, unhurried kisses, relishing having her in his arms. Having her to himself if even just for this moment.

“I’ll find something to clean up with.” He murmured, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled, against his lips.

“I definitely need it since cotton candy melts when it gets wet.” He laughed, a deep belly laugh, stifling it quickly since they had been trying to keep quiet.

“Have you melted then?” He chuckled, wiping at the smeared mascara under her eye.

“I am a puddle,” she sighed.

“Then don’t move, puddle. I’ll find a mop.” With one last peck on her cheek he got up, spotting a box of tissues while doing a quick survey of the room as he pulled on his boxers. After helping to clean up the worst of their mess, he hauled her to her feet. She fussed with her dress, straightening the bodice and her stockings as he hiked his pants back up and slipped on his shoes.

"Is there a mirror in here?" She asked, gingerly touching her hair. 

"Above the fireplace." He replied, smoothing out his uniform shirt and tucking it in his pants.

"Of course, it's demon height." She pouted standing on tiptoes in front of the fireplace. He places a footrest beside her, taking her hand to help her up on it. His hands moved to hold her waist to keep her balanced as she tottered on the upholstered stool in her heels. She inspected the damage done to her hair, fussing with the mass of tangled strands. "Well, my hair is shot." She announced, removing the remaining pins to allow her deep scarlet waves to tumble about her shoulders.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly as red tinted his cheeks, "I like to play with it."

"I know." She smiled, fluffing her hair in an attempt to make it presentable. She carefully turned to face him bending down to steal one last kiss, letting her hair fall around his head to block out the rest of the world. "And I love it when you do, but we should get back before Lucifer starts looking for us," She mumbled softly as she pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yea," he answered, tightening his grip on her waist to lift her, placing her on the floor to pull her close again. "Can we meet up after the party? I can walk you back to your room." He offered, voice promising a repeat performance.

"Definitely. I need to reclaim my panties after all. But," she mused leaning in to hook her finger in the cuffs hanging at his hip, "bring these with you."


End file.
